


can't hide it

by hachimitsuto



Category: Day6 (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsuto/pseuds/hachimitsuto
Summary: Brian and Nayeon try to keep their relationship a secret. Try is the keyword.Or, 3 times they try to date discreetly, and 1 time they don't.





	can't hide it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurdoodle/gifts).



> (very loosely) based on prompt 2. I OWE YOU A BETTER FIC I'M SORRY I'M SO BAD AT THIS T___T i love you hannah i hope this fic exchange convinced you not to retire lol
> 
> special thanks to sapphy my loyal sprinter buddy, ellie my motivator + supporter, and yun who made me good about myself (quote "i don't have a title" / "i don't have a fic") lol #teamlastminute forever

3.

 

“You know, there are better places to be hiding in than a _galbijjim_ restaurant's toilet.”

 

She glares at him murderously. Not the kind of look you'd give your boyfriend, if you ask him, but unfortunately this is a time of crisis, so Brian tries to be understanding. Not to mention that the toilet is tiny, dark and dingy - definitely not the ideal place to go for a date. At least the lemon air freshener smells nice. “Do you have a better idea?”

 

He glances around. The only possible alternative exit is the small window, but it's way too high up and definitely too small to fit them, not even her. It's not going to work. He looks at her. “Maybe we can just walk out?”

 

“We spent 20 minutes hiding in here just to walk out and reveal ourselves.” Nayeon doesn't seem at all convinced, which, again, is understandable. Of all people in their company, it had to be Bambam and Jackson who came in when the two of them were peacefully enjoying their meal, and walking out now and hoping they wouldn't suspect anything is basically like throwing yourself into a pool of sharks and hoping they wouldn't tear you out to death.

 

“I mean, I can go out there and distract them while you slip out. I'm sure there's a back door, you know, where they probably wash plates and stuff.” Brian shrugs, pretending that he's got this situation under control. His plan sounds better now that he's laid it out, though, not gonna lie.

 

“Are you sure that will work?” Nayeon sounds she's half convinced but still doubtful.

 

“There's only one way to find out,” he says. “You can come out one minute after me. I'll block anyone who tries to use the toilet.”

 

He takes his cap off and puts it on her before turning around. When he steps outside into the dining hall again, neither Jackson or Bambam notices him at first until he approaches their table. They look mildly surprised to see him. “Where did you come from?” Jackson asks in his usual over dramatic tone.

 

“I've been here the whole time man,” Brian replies, casually taking a seat at the opposite side so they wouldn't be looking in the direction of the toilet.

 

“By yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to work on my lyrics.” He shrugs. Jackson doesn't look convinced, but Bambam, always the gullible one, questions no further. Brian smoothly changes the subject and asks about the other boys, and from the corner of his eyes, he spots Nayeon tugging the bill of his cap down as she makes her way out. He exhales a sigh and spends the next ten minutes trying to escape from the two boys.

  
  
  


 

 

2.

 

There’s a running joke about how Brian, quote, has been trying to make it happen with Ayeon, unquote. While it's not really a reputation he'd like to keep, he must admit that it actually works to his convenience, sometimes. For example, no one suspects anything about him and Nayeon when all of them are together.

 

Everyone is holed up in the company building practising the special stages for year end music shows. For the past couple of weeks, booking a practice room has been fiercer than any survival competitions.

 

Ayeon is not performing, but she sits through some of their practice sessions for fun as an audience. She, however, doesn’t go watch any of Brian’s. He hears about this during a water break, when he’s almost passed out on the floor, from Sungjin and Jeongyeon, who he has no idea when they came in.

 

He doesn’t know if it’s coincidental or on purpose, but it’s not an issue Brian would like to address, really. In fact, it’s not an issue at all to him. But he knows from the way Bambam is not very subtly whispering and Dowoon is making this weird choking sound he does whenever he wants to laugh about something but tries his best not to for reasons, that they’re talking about _that_ again.

 

Brian pulls out his phone from his pocket and texts Nayeon, who is in another room on a different a level. Surprisingly, she replies within seconds, which means she must be on a break as well. He could make up an excuse to run up and see her for a second, but his entire body is sore from dancing again for the first time in a long while, and he doesn’t want the others to think he’s escaping.

 

 _They’re talking about that again._ He types.

 

_About what?_

 

_Me and ayeon_

 

He doesn’t get a response, so he assumes she’s gone back to practice, but her reply arrives a minute later when he’s scrolling through Instagram. It’s just a single word, short but he can hear the sharpness of it, and that makes him laugh.

 

_Happy?_

 

“Hey man, stop grinning at your phone and get up from the floor,” Jae calls him out. “What are you so happy about?”

 

Brian doesn’t stop laughing for a while and doesn’t get up until Bambam threatens to use his new bass strap to wipe his sweat. Brian types back a quick reply before sliding his phone back in his pocket and proceeds to kick Bambam’s ass.

 

_Only with you_ _ㅋ_

  
  
  


 

 

1.

 

From the restaurant, he hears the the elevator tings open, and it's not long until she steps into the hotel restaurant wearing the same cap he lent her months ago. Half of her face is covered by a black cotton mask, but the way her eyes immediately curve into a smile when she finds him makes him glad to this chance.

 

Although Brian's heard that the security is pretty tight here in this hotel in Hong Kong, he doesn't usually lower his guard outside of the company building, especially not in another country. But he's still very high from last night's Nation concert, and the responses he's seen on social media about all of the collaborations have been positive. Maybe the whole “we grew up together” image their groups projected was not a bad idea.

 

“Did you manage to slip out easily?” he asks when she joins him. He's chosen a table far across the dining hall, away from where the breakfast buffet is spread out. It's still quite early and there's only a handful of people besides them in the restaurant, but being extra careful has been a habit for all of them.

 

“We have the curtains closed so the room is very dark, and I almost woke Jeongyeon up when I tripped on a bag and dropped something,” Nayeon recounts, covering her already covered face with her hand, embarrassed.

 

"Sungjin was sleeping like a log. I think he's totally burned out from all the dancing last night," he says, laughing as the memories from the night before comes to his mind. He shivers, then pushes a plate filled with pastries towards her.

 

Finally, some peace and quiet, he thinks. They've planned for this breakfast together since the concert was announced and they found out both of their groups weren't leaving until the evening of the next day. It helps that everyone else usually prefers sleeping in over breakfast, especially on post-concert mornings, so it's just the two of them here.

 

Brian is helping himself with his second cup of coffee when Sungjin slides into the seat to his right, across Nayeon, with a cheerful "good morning!". He almost splatters it all out.

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sungjin asks, or at least that's what Brian thinks it is, because Sungjin spoke with one whole sausage stuffed into his face.

 

"He said you were sleeping soundly," Nayeon replies diplomatically and flashes a smile, then turns to Brian. "Right?"

 

He stabs a piece of mini croissant. "Right."

  
  
  


 

 

+1.

 

 

The weather is getting hotter when he finds himself practicing for more special collaboration stages, and this time he's doing it with TWICE.

 

He's sitting on the floor with a notepad perched on his right knee as he goes over the arrangement with Jae and Nayeon. Nayeon's eyebrows are creased while she studies his notes on the score, and Brian tries out some tunes on his bass. That's when Jae sighs, loudly as though he's trying to say something but doesn't want to do it before he's asked. It's actually his fifth time sighing in the last 10 minutes.

 

When Jae does it for the sixth time, Brian puts down his pencil and looks at him. "What?"

 

"Look," Jae finally begins. "I didn't want to say this, but you put me in an uncomfortable situation so I can't help but say this." They're sitting in a half circle with him in the middle. He edges himself half an inch away from both of them. "I feel very awkward right now."

 

Nayeon looks up from the notes at him, frowning, but doesn't ask. Brian does. "What are you talking about?"

 

"The one thing I hate the most in the world, besides the look in Wonpil's eyes when I make a mistake he's making fun of me in his mind as if he's never forgotten his lyrics before, and you know well he always forgets his lyrics, is thirdwheeling," replies Jae, looking down at his guitar with sad eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Look, I know you're dating so you don't have to pretend like you're not."

 

"What?!" the two of them ask again in unison, sounding horrified. They are, in fact, horrified.

 

Jae actually seems surprised. "You really think you could hide it?"

 

"Wait, who else know about this?" asks Nayeon.

 

"Everyone?" he offers. "We been knew, man."

 

Brian's mouth hangs open while Nayeon doesn't stop blinking like the broken light bulb in his dorm's toilet. They stare at each other, and Jae stares at them. After a long moment of silence, Jae pushes himself off the floor, grabs his guitar and skitters out of the room, leaving the two, but not before yelling an "it's not my fault!" just as the door slams close. It sounds so much like being slapped on the face.

 


End file.
